Beautiful
by KimieArato
Summary: His Sempai was beautiful. Thats all there was to it. TobiDei one shot. Rated T for language.


_His sempai was beautiful._

That's all there was to it. Compared with his own stature, his sempai's beauty ranks highest on an infinite scale. His long blonde locks, so soft and delicate; each strand swiftly swaying with any slight breeze that were to cross its path. Said delicacy, lightly cascades down in front of one of his arctic blue eyes; strong yet lovely. His warm, smooth skin; clear of any blemishes or scars. Unlike himself, who hid his scarred face from the world behind an orange colored mask. Concealing his hideous features. Even when they were on a mission, or assignment, Deidara always looked like an angel—or you could view it as devil, either way, the point is there. Always looking his best, that same sadistic smile crossing his lips when one of his many creations triggered, exploding and dissipating into the world, leaving ruins in its wake.

Yes, his sempai was indeed beautiful.

Tobi has made that entirely clear to himself. And only to himself. If he were to reveal this to his sempai, surely he would be severely hurt. Having this opinion and not being able to express it to the one he wanted to most, was a heavy burden that Tobi hated carrying. If Deidara only knew how much Tobi yearned to just drift his fingers along his pastel colored cheek, how much he wanted to run his hands through those golden colored locks, to touch those soft lips that stay slightly parted as he slept soundly on the bed across from his own.

And yet, Tobi restrained himself from such. Knowing that these feelings that he desired so much should never be allowed, not while they were both guys. It wasn't right.

It was funny. Although Tobi knew full well that his sempai was a male, he still thrived on the fact that he was as pretty as any girl. Through all of these feelings (and descriptions, lol) Tobi never stopped his mind from bashing his own looks. It didn't seem fair to him. Why did someone so tainted, so impure, be paired up with someone of god(dess) like physique? What do you do when you have feelings for someone who outscales you on the "attractive" meter by at least a thousand? Tobi must know.

It was around the time where the sun had faded past the horizon long ago, and the bright pale moon had rose, spewing his whitewash rays upon the dark earth below, when Tobi had finally gotten bored with the television show he was watching with Kisame. Shark day, or week, or something to that degree.He spoke out to his fellow Akatsuki member through his basketball-looking mask.

"Kisame, did you see where Deidara-sempai went?" He asked in his usual sing-song tone. He searched the room through his one eye hole, revealing that his sempai had gone missing. All the others, excluding Leader-Sama, Pein, were all there. Pein was always keeping busy in the floor above the rest of Akatsuki, he rarely came down. Unless it was football night, then he'd force Konan, the only female in the group (Although, Tobi told himself that even she wasn't prettier than a certain blonde) to do any work for him, while he yelled at the TV screen. Anyways, Deidara was not there.

"Beats me. He's always going off, doing his own thing." The blue skinned man said; his eyes never averting from the screen as a doll-eyed shark tore an innocent fish apart. He let an amused smile cross his lips, exposing his razor sharp pearly whites, equivalent to those on the screen. Behind Tobi's mask, he made a worried face, was Kisame going to be alright? It scared Tobi to think that he actually enjoyed watching such brutal genocide. At least, that's how Tobi viewed it anyway.

"Fuck, he's probably gone off to primp his pansy ass!" A loud, obnoxiously smeared with profanities, voice yelled out from behind Tobi. Tobi turned around to see Hidan walking into the room, with some blood smeared across his bare chest. In his hand, he clutched a necklace of intricate designs, Tobi kept himself from questioning.

"Primp?" He repeated inquisitively.

"He went to your room that you share; to take a shower I presume." Said a low monotone voice. Tobi turned to the Uchiha clan's killer that sat to his left, on an individual sofa. "He cares for his hygiene, unlike some…" The crimson eyed boy said as he shifted his gaze to Hidan, who distinctively flipped him the bird, before he went along with his business…whatever it was.

The others, Kakazu, Konan, and Zetsu all kept quiet, not having any interest in the matter.

Everyone continued with what they were doing, as Tobi stood up, leaving the room.

He walked down the long dark hallways of the "house." You really couldn't call it a house, seeing as almost every Akatsuki member rarely stayed in it for more than two days in a row. They were always somewhere else. In some distant village, continuing their search for the cursed souls that had demons lying dormant inside them.As Tobi silently moved through the hall, he caught a glimpse of yellow light, pouring out through the crack in a slightly opened door. The light catching his attention, Tobi walked up to the door, shifted his mask to the side of his face, and peered in. Tobi's unscarred eye widened as the sight he was seeing processed through his mind. It was an angel, a goddess, it was…his sempai. His shirtless sempai. His shirtless, sweaty, sempai.

Deidara was in his room (Sure, Tobi had to share it with him, but the majority of it was indeed Deidara's), his blond hair that usually was pulled up half way, was tied all the way up with red wrap. His hands gripped a metal bar that hung in the door way that leads to his bathroom. His back facing the door that entered into hallway, with a small grunt, he lifted himself up until his chin reached just above the bar.

He let out a breathy "thirty-nine" when he let himself slowly go back down.Tobi stared in awe at his sempai. His back, muscles that clearly cut distinctive crevices here and there, was well toned and perfect. He saw Deidara do his last pull up with ease, and with another small grunt he let himself drop to the floor, his bare feet creating a small thud as they impacted against the cold wooden ground. Tobi let his eye scan his sempai up and down. From the back of his neck, that had a few strands of blond hair that escaped the pony tail sticking to his now beaded with sweat skin, passed his hips that had a pair of loosely fitted, grey sweat pants lingering upon them. He knew that what he was doing was technically a violation of privacy, but Tobi couldn't stop himself. He was almost entranced by the perfection of his sempai, he just couldn't pull away.

Tobi shifted his stance to a crouch as he continued to watch Deidara move amongst his room. He watched him for quite some time. Carefully keeping out of sight of his sempai, as he went along with his usual routine. Tobi kept quiet, satisfied with what he was seeing. Deidara let out a sigh, he placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed as he twisted his neck. Tobi tilted the corner of his lip up as he heard a small cracking, popping noise. With his free hand he pulled the red tie out of his hair, letting his blond locks fall past his shoulders.

Just then, he saw Deidara's hands now move to the rim of his sweat pants, sticking his two thumbs behind the elastic. As Tobi saw his arms begin to lower the grey material, he let out a small yelp.Deidara paused and look over his shoulder towards the door that Tobi was just on the other side of. Tobi slapped his gloved hand over his mouth, mentally punching himself as well. There was a moment of complete stillness, before Deidara averted his gaze from the door and continued. Tobi quickly shifted his hands in front of his eyes, his face becoming a shade of light pink in the process.

"I shouldn't…I really shouldn't…but…" He thought to himself as he slowly moved his hands from his eyes. His eye widened, this was just another trait to add to his sempai's beauty. Deidara tossed his pants onto his bed and entered the bathroom, closing the door with a small slam.Tobi felt a wave of remorse course through his veins. Why did he ail himself to see that? Deidara-sempai was now even more perfect, thus making Tobi…less perfect. Tobi let his eye droop down, as he thought. Reaching to an inner agreement, Tobi stood up and took hold of the door knob. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. Walking straight for the bathroom.

Deidara let the warm water rush down upon his sore muscles. The latest mission he and the moron had gone on had really done some damage. Turning to face the shower head now, Deidara gripped the knob, turning it all the way to the left.

'Cheap-ass Kakazu—never enough hot water in this dump, un.' He thought to himself as he squirted the contents of the black plastic bottle in his palms. The mouths on his hands closed tight, refusing to endure the awful taste of shampoo. He massaged the gel into his hair, causing it to morph into that oh-so-familiar white foam.He let his eyes close as he walked under the falling water, running his hands through his hair, washing away the shampoo. He slicked his wet hair back, the 'Hidan' style making him look incredibly feminine. Deidara took in a deep breath; he needed this relaxation for so long. Now all he had to do was condition and then he could just enjoy the hot water and the silence—

He heard a small click of the door opening. His eyes shot open as the door sounded again, signaling that it was shut again. Deidara's hands hovered on either side of his head, stopping in mid motion. He let his eyes narrow as they gazed towards the shower curtain. Of course, he could not see through it, but still the thought of being able to prepare for whatever, assured him. There was silence again, until…

"Sempai…"

Deidara felt his eye twitch at the familiar, annoying voice. Great, just great. The idiot has lost all common sense, and thinks it's ok to just barge into the bathroom when your partner was taking a shower. Deidara lowered his hands and look forward, staring at the grey tile wall. He sighed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, un?" He said, not even trying to suppress the annoyance in his voice. There was another silence. Deidara was getting impatient; if he wanted to get rid of the pest…he will just have to play along. He let out a sigh. "If you have a question, it better be a good one." He said to his partner. Just then the shower curtain shifted, and an unmasked Tobi popped his head into the shower. Deidara let out a short yell as he grabbed the curtain and pulled it towards him, hiding his exposed self. "W-what the hell! You fucking dumbass!" He growled as he smacked Tobi upside the head.Tobi let out a wince as he rubbed his head, where Deidara had bopped him one.

"Hnn, Sempai, but I really do have a question!" He said, whining. "Oh Sure," Deidara flicked his free hand, flailing it like a whip, then balling it into a fist, threatening to hit Tobi yet again. "you have a question that I can only answer by having my personal space disturbingly violated, while I'm butt naked! Fucking moron, un!"

"What do you do if you like someone who's more beautiful than yourself?!" Tobi spat out his question with one breath. Deidara's fist lowered and his grip on the shower curtain loosened, though he kept hold of it mind you. He blinked, once…then twice…then three more times. He arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" Was what he managed to string together.

Tobi stared at his sempai who furrowed his brows, his expression in a half angry, half confused look. "What kind of question is that?!" Deidara finally said, he was just about to shove the annoyance out of the shower and threaten to beat him to a bloody pulp if he ever interrupted his bathing again, when Tobi stepped into the not so big, rectangular shaped shower. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you doing, un!?"

He stammered through his words. The running water now hit Tobi. Soaking his black get-up and equally black hair. Deidara backed up into the wall that held the shower head on it, his back arched to avoid the knobs to dig into his back. Deidara looked up at Tobi, who gazed back one of his eyes closed with a vertical scar running through it. The two were only separated by the small waterfall that escaped from the shower head, which continued with its duty.

"Sempai, you're beautiful…"

"T-Tobi what--"

Deidara was silenced as his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked through the water. Losing his grip on the shower curtain, Deidara felt a shockwave blast through his body, like a lightning bolt of emotion. His lips were now pressing against Tobi's. Deidara's wide eyes stared straight ahead at Tobi's, now both closed, eyes. Deidara held out his hands to the side of him, shaking them as if he was waving. Squeezing his eyes shut, Deidara now placed his hands on the taller nin's shoulders and violently pushed away. Both letting out a gasp as their lips parted. The two stood there, one in shock and one carefree.Deidara looked down at himself. His face turned a dark shade of red as he placed his hands in front of his unmentionables, covering himself up. He looked up again and stared at Tobi, his face clearly showing that he wanted an explanation.

"Sem—Deidara, you're beautiful, you know that?"

Tobi said while he let a warm smile cross his lips. Deidara was shocked at the sudden intimate usage of his name; he wasn't so happy with that either. Deidara let his shoulders slump. That didn't answer his implied question. "Tobi, that doesn't answer anything, un." He said, reaching for the shower curtain again.Tobi just tilted his head and smiled larger, showing his white teeth.

"Remember to wash behind your ears Sempai!" He said in his sing-song voice, again. With this, he stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom. Closing the door with no slam. All the while, the iwa-ninja peered out of the shower with his eyebrow arched way up. Deidara stared at the closed wooden door. A slight pressure tugged at the corner of his lips, slowly tilting it up. A smile? Couldn't really call it that, but it was as close as you could get to one. He closed his eyes and shook his head. With a small laugh he continued on washing his hair.

"Dumbass, he's going to get the floor all wet."

Of course, this course of action didn't really answer Tobi's question either, but he felt that he had accomplished something important. Something inside of him had triggered, like a new found trait that he never knew he had. As of right now, he didn't feel so ugly anymore knowing that someone of his status could pull of something like that. Tobi smiled as he walked out of Deidara's room…no—You know what? It was their room! His sempai and his room! They shared. So half was his. Tobi's smile grew larger; he was enjoying this new found confidence. He has found himself saying things that he would have never even dreamed of saying. With a laugh, Tobi took hold of his orange mask and shifted it back in front of his scarred face.

A group of yells could be heard throughout all of the Akatsuki halls.

"Whoa! Where'd this water come from? Hey Itachi, did we get that indoor pool I've always wanted?"

"Kisame how many times do I have to tell you, we are not getting an indoor pool…"

"Pein's not going to be happy with this."

"These floors cost a lot of money!"

"Don't look at me, I only water my plants in my room. **I don't prance around like a retard with my watering pale…"**

"What the fuck!? Goddamn Tobi! You're getting everything wet! You fucktard!"

Tobi walked passed his comrades, more like skipped. His essence giving off bubbles and whatnot, as he hummed a tune to himself. He wasn't exactly happy with the fact that everyone was mad at him; he was a good boy remember? Admiring the beautiful has its flaws, but Tobi wouldn't have it any other way.

_His sempai was beautiful._


End file.
